Lost Love
by Bealoserwithme
Summary: When Rachel and Quinn meet it is love at first sight, what will they do to keep their love strong.
1. A Couple Blocks Away

Rachel sat alone in a pub in New York, washing away her problems with alcohol. She had originally come with friends, but they had abandoned her to go to a dance bar. It wasn't that she didn't like dancing, she was just depressed. Her divorce was finalized the previous afternoon. Even though she had been the one to instigate it, it still hurt like hell.

She turned away from the wooden bar and beer when she heard cheering come from the door. It looked like a female sports team. "We did it Marty!" a blonde shouted at the bartender "we're in the playoffs."

"Congratulations girls, I think a round of beers on the house is in order" he announced happily and started pouring their beers as they sat around a table.

The blonde, however, stayed at the bar and ordered a bottle of water. "I don't drink" she felt the need to explain herself when she was Rachel's quizzical look. "It's never done me any good"

"Oh" The brunette scolded herself for staring and making the girl think she had to explain herself. She needed to practice self restraint but the blonde beside her was making it difficult. She had green eyes with hints of Hazel, and she had the face of an angel.

"I've never seen you around before, I'm Quinn" she extended her arm "And you are?"

Rachel shook it gently hoping her hands weren't too sweaty, but she didn't miss the light squeeze Quinn gave her before letting go "I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry"

"So Rachel Berry, what are you doing here alone?" The athlete pulled up a stool and sat at the bar next to her.

"My friends went dancing." She replied lamely.

"May I ask why you didn't join in on the festivities? You look like you can dance." She glanced appreciatively at the stretch of legs that Rachel's dress showed.

The brunette blushed and tried to cover her legs up "I'm not in the mood to dance"

"I see"

"So what did you guys win? If you don't mind be asking" referring to when the team was yelling earlier.

"A hockey game, we're in the playoffs" she took a sip from her water "So what do you do?"

"I'm an author" she rummaged through her purse and pulled out a business card and handed it to the hockey player.

She looked over the card and slid it into her pocket "What kind of books do you write?"

"I've only written one thus far, but I'm planning another in this series, it's paranormal romance"

"I'll have to buy one"

"Q, get your ass over here!" A Latina yelled from the table her friends were occupying.

"Later San" She turned back to face Rachel "Sorry about her"

"You can go hang out with them, I'll be fine." Rachel felt guilty taking her away from her friends, even though the blonde had made the first move.

"Why would I want to leave someone as lovely as you, to go hang around a bunch of drunken chicks that I see everyday?"

"'Cause they're your friends"

"Well Rachel Berry, as soon as you give me your number, we'll be friends too" The two girls traded phones and entered their contact information.

"It was lovely talking to you Quinn, but I must be off"

"Can I give you a hug?"

"I suppose" Quinn stood up and wrapped her arms around Rachel's tiny body. Rachel whimpered at the loss of contact when the blonde pulled away.

"It was nice seeing you, we must do this again"

"Agreed" Rachel grabbed her bag off the bar and walked towards the door, before she left she turned to see Quinn waving at her. She waved back then walked outside and waited for a taxi.

Just as she sat down and spouted off directions to the driver, her phone rang "Hello?"

"Rachel?"

"Quinn?"

"Yep! I just wanted to make sure that you gave me the right number, have a nice night"

"You too" She hung up when she heard Quinn's dial tone. Someone actually wanted to be her friend? That hasn't happened in like forever.

Rachel was so focused on Quinn, her hair, her eyes, what she smelled like (vanilla with a hint of coconut) that she didn't realize that she was home.

"Miss we're here"

"Oh" she grabbed a wad of cash from her bag "Here you go"

She smiled dreamily up at the sky before proceeding to her apartment. She felt like she was on cloud nine, nothing could ruin her mood.

"Wake you up, In the middle of the night to say, I will never walk away again, I'm never gonna leave this bed. Rachel's phone blasted Maroon five, signaling that she had a call. "Hi Quinn"

"Hey Rach, what are you up too?" In the past week the girls had hung out a lot and they talked on the phone everyday, sometimes twice a day.

"I was about to turn the TV on, what about you?"

"I'm getting ready for a game"

"When does it start?"

"In two hours, anyways I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat after?"

"Sure, where is this game?"

Quinn told her the address and said her goodbyes. Rachel showered and got dressed and then realized that she had another hour and a half to wait. She redid her makeup, wanting to look perfect for Quinn.

After changing outfits a dozen times and unsuccessfully watching TV, she left for the arena to watch Quinn's game.

When she got there she grabbed a roster from the canteen and made her way to the stands. The teams were warming up, she quickly found number seven, Quinn's number, and didn't take her eyes off her until they had to go to the locker rooms for one last pep talk.

The other team skated on the ice without so much as an introduction. "Now ladies and gentleman, give it up for your Lions" There was probably only twenty people in the stands but they all cheered for their team, none of them as enthusiastically as Rachel.

The Lions ended up winning, six nil, and it was all thanks to Quinn, she scored five of the goals and assisted on the other. When the hockey team went to change and shower, Rachel waited in the lobby, she hadn't told Quinn she was coming.

She leaned against the door, across from a mohawked man who looked like he could be quite dangerous. "What team were you cheering for?" he asked looking up at her.

"The Lions, my best friend is on the team"

"Awesome, my girl is too"

"Hey babe" Rachel turned to see Quinn walking towards the man. Her heart broke as she saw them kiss, how she wished she could be him.

"Rachel! What are you doing here? I was going to pick you up." Quinn engulfed her in a hug.

"I wanted to see you play." She admitted honestly.

"You're going out?" Puck wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Yeah, just getting a bite to eat."

"I'll see you later, have fun" He kissed her cheek and walked out of the building.

"So you have a boyfriend?" Rachel asked once Quinn turned back to her.

"I haven't mentioned him yet?" Rachel shook her hers. "In that case, I do, his name is Puck. Don't let the Mohawk fool you, he's harmless."

"Puck? What kind of name is that?"

"His real name is Noah, everyone just calls him Puck"

"That's cool I guess" She looked at the ground avoiding all eye contact with the blonde.

"So where do you want to go? I heard there was a new vegan restaurant a couple blocks away."

"Sounds good"

Quinn picked up her equipment bag and half carried half dragged it to her car, throwing it in the truck to avoid getting the foul smell embedded in her precious new Mustang.

Rachel sat in the passenger seat, waiting for Quinn to get in. Her mind was going crazy, why didn't Quinn tell her that she was taken. Now she has all these feelings that could've been avoided. When Quinn came around to the front and started up the car, Rachel wanted nothing but to crawl into bed with a tub of ice cream (Vegan of course) and cry.

"Is everything okay? We don't have to go out if you don't want too" Quinn looked at her friend genuinely.

"No, hurry up woman, I'm hungry!" Rachel plastered on her best fake smile.

Their quick bite to eat ended up lasting until about twelve and at the pub. Neither girl was drinking, though Rachel thought she might be drunk off Quinn.

My junk from spring awakening started playing from Quinn's phone. "A Broadway fan?"

"Maybe" Quinn bowed her head to hide her blush "Hey" she answered her phone. "Already? I'll be home soon"

Rachel didn't want the night to end, she didn't want any night she was with Quinn to end. "Going?"

"I suppose I should, are you ready?"

"I can just get a cab"

"Don't be silly, I'll drive you" Quinn finished her water, grabbed her bag and started towards the door, Rachel quickly caught up.

Once they were in the car, they had the music up full blast and were singing to the cheesy love songs of the nineties.

"Here we are" Quinn announced as she pulled up to the curb in front of Rachel's apartment.

"Thanks" She took off her seat belt but didn't make a move to get out of the car, she just stared at Quinn and her amazing eyes. Before she knew it lips were on lips and then they were gone again. "Oh god did I do that? I'm so sorry Quinn, I know you have Puck and-"

"It was mutual" Her voice had an edge to it and she stared straight ahead.

"I'll see you later I guess?"

"See you" Quinn didn't move to wave goodbye as Rachel stepped out of the car and into the brisk night air.

A month went past and each time Quinn and Rachel hung out, they both ended up in the same position. Rachel couldn't take it, the way she felt about Quinn was different than she felt about any other. Quinn was special and she couldn't risk their friendship because of her silly little crush.

Every time they pulled away and Quinn looked everywhere but at the brunette, her heart shattered, and she was reminded that Quinn had a boyfriend that she would be going home too, and sleeping with.

Rachel couldn't keep doing this to herself, it hurt too much and she knew that it was putting Quinn in a bad position. She hated herself for doing this, but she had to, if she wanted to try and keep any dignity.

Dear Quinn,

You are well aware of the way I feel about you, and I am sorry that I have let it get in the way of our friendship. I can't keep doing this, every time we pull away I'm reminded that you are not mine, and that I am helping you hurt someone you love very much.

I love you, more than anything. You are the most precious thing in my life, and I'm afraid if I don't do this now, I won't be able to stop. And that wouldn't be fair to Noah.

I need some space, give me a few weeks to sort myself out, to try and get over you. I can't promise that I will, but I'll try. I will do anything for you. Please don't call or text me, if I'm going to get over you, you can't be in my life at all. When I feel that I can handle the way I feel I will contact you.

I love you.

Love Rachel Berry

She read over it a couple more times then sent it. That was the hardest thing she has ever done. She gave up Quinn and everything hurt. She crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.

A few blocks away Quinn just finished reading the letter. She knew Rachel had feelings for her, and she returned them, but she wasn't ready to give up the comfort she had found in Puck.

She so badly wanted to reply and tell her that she was in love too, but Rachel said not to contact her.

She glanced to the sleeping form beside her. Puck had always been there for her. When she got pregnant when she was sixteen. He had sold most of his possessions and worked three jobs to afford her doctor bills, and even though he wanted to keep the baby, he let her give Beth up for adoption. He helped her though therapy when she was hit by the truck, he took her to all her sessions and supported her through everything. She couldn't just leave him, it wouldn't be fair. It also wouldn't be fair to stay with him even though she loved Rachel.

She powered down her laptop and feel asleep crying just as her soul mate did.


	2. An Open Relationship

"Kurt I really need your advice"

"And I gave it to you"

"I need proper advice" Rachel shifted positions on the couch that took up most of her living room, while Kurt sat elegantly on a chair.

"I advise you to date someone else. Hopefully it will help you get over her, if you're in love with someone else."

"I'm not good at meeting people though"

"That's what dating sites are for, my dear"

"Oh no no no, they are filled with gross, over weight men."

"Would you rather have your interests set was women? Who says you even have to go out with any of them?"

"I guess I could try, but keep it as men, they'll be harder to compare to Quinn"

"Good" He plopped himself down in her leather computer chair and started to make her a profile. "Done!" he announced a few dozen questions later.

"Thank god, that was torture"

"Anyways, Blaine is expecting me so I must go, let me know if your love life improves in any way."

"I will" she waved to him as he left her home, closing the door behind him. She hoped to dear god that this would take her mind off of Quinn, if just for a little bit.

In the next couple weeks Rachel went on dates with a few different guys. One was rather large, another was way too old. She thought that she found the perfect distraction when she went on a date with a handsome Jewish man. The whole time they talked and even when they kissed goodbye, she couldn't help thinking about Quinn, and how inviting her lips were. She didn't want to hurt the poor man so she ended things between them. There was no use leading the guy on when she couldn't return the feelings.

At this point Rachel was ready to give up. She had slipped into depression and had devoted all her time to finishing her book, she was going to forget that she was single and desperately in love with someone who wouldn't return her feelings.

She glanced through her unread messages in her inbox and froze once she saw a name she had forgotten long ago. Finn Hudson.

It was in an email from the dating site. She clicked the link and it brought her to the inbox on the site.

_Hey Rach, how have you been?_

She didn't know whether to be happy or mad about it. Finn had made her feel so important and worthy, after growing up feeling worthless. He got her through the hell hole of high school and supported her when her Broadway career failed to start. She had never felt closer to a person (except Quinn, maybe).

There was also the bad part to their relationship. Finn was an alcoholic, she had no idea if that changed, but all she could remember were angry, drunken fights. Their relationship hadn't ended on a good note either. A month after she moved in with him, his best friend informed her that he had cheated on her, with their neighbour's girlfriend.

It had torn her apart, and she was out of the house before he got home from work. All she left was a note telling him not to call her.

**I've been good Finn, and you?**

It couldn't hurt to try and be friends with him. They were adults and he should be capable of handling his hormones, even if he had a problem with that in school. She wondered if he ever got over his problem.

_I'm doing pretty good. I have been sober now for three years._

**That's amazing!**

_So I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee or something?_

**That would be great, when did you have in mind?**

_Tomorrow noon? At that little café by the park?_

**I'll be there.**

She signed off without giving him a chance to answer. Although she was sure she didn't want a relationship with him, there was still a part of her that wondered if this could be her ticket to freedom.

She fired off a quick text to Kurt and started to work on her book again. She was proof reading for the last time before sending it off to her publisher.

The brunette woke up late and rushed around her box of an apartment getting ready for her coffee date. She made sure to look her best, there was nothing wrong with showing an ex what he missed out on.

At five past she ran down the three flights of stairs to the front door and into a waiting cab.

She spotted Finn the moment she stepped through the door, its hard to miss a giant. He had gained some weight, but he hadn't aged a day since high school.

She walked up to the table he was occupying "Finn"

"Rachel" he engulfed her in a tight hug, though it wasn't nearly as nice as Quinn's hugs. "You look wonderful"

"Thank you"

"I just need to start out by saying that I'm sorry for cheating"

"Thanks for apologizing, I forgive you, although I'm not ready to trust you yet."

"I understand, does this mean we can hang out again?"

"Let's see how today goes first"

The two ex lovers talked about the past few years and what they had in mind for the future. Rachel was sure that Finn had feelings for her. Although her feelings for Quinn were still there, Finn was creeping back into her heart. It was a good thing, it will help her get over Quinn.

They were meeting for supper the next evening. It was pretty obvious that Finn was going to ask her out soon, and she was fully prepared to say yes. It had been so long since she's had a proper relationship, or sex for that matter.

A month then two went by, where Rachel wasn't focusing on Quinn. She still though about her, but it had been getting better. Now that Finn was in her life, she was happy. So happy in fact, that she contacted Quinn. She figured now that she had someone to love, although she wasn't returning the sediments just yet, she could manage to be friends with the girl.

So Rachel called Quinn up and they ended up talking for a little over four hours, until Quinn had to get ready for work. They arranged to meet at central park for a walk, then supper.

"Rachel! Oh my god, I missed you so much." Quinn tackled the author in a hug taking her to the ground. It was sad how that could turn her on so much, yet she faked half her orgasms with Finn.

"I missed you too." The hockey player helped her up and dusted her back free of leaves.

"How have you been?" The blonde asked.

"I'm good. I finally finished my book and I have a boyfriend."

Quinn almost looked hurt at the words "That's awesome, we should double date sometime" she forced out a laugh.

"Is anything new with you?"

"Not really. Puck wants to get married, but I'm not sure I want to be, to him at least. Don't get me wrong I love him, its just not something I see happening in the near or even far future."

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinions"

They spent the afternoon chatting while walking around the park. Once it started to cool off, they went to a Thai restaurant across the street. They argued over who should pay, and Quinn won.

"You can pay me back by coming with me to some hoity-toity event that I have to go to"

"Why don't you take Noah?"

"He's in Toronto for some work thing"

"Well I guess I could clear time out of my very busy schedule for you."

"YAY! It's a semi-formal event, so dress up, and please no pant suits"

"When have I ever worn a pantsuit"

"Check your Facebook pictures Rach, its bright blue, hard to miss."

"That was once! Anyways my wardrobe has improved plenty since high school."

"Sure it has"

When Quinn dropped Rachel home, they both felt the urge to lean in, but they both resisted temptation. Quinn was overjoyed to have the tiny writer back in her life, the past few months had been torture without her. Rachel just wanted to keep this to a friendship, and she didn't want to cheat on Finn. So they both settled for a hug that probably lasted longer than it should have.

Once Rachel got up to her bed she flung herself down and stared up at the ceiling. Her feelings for Quinn were coming back in full force. It was impossible to get over that girl. She really didn't want to hurt Finn, but she also couldn't guarantee that she would remain one hundred percent faithful.

So she made up her mind, she would tell Finn that she wanted an open relationship. It was better this way anyways. She had caught Finn in three lies so far, so she doubted the relationship would last too much longer.

She wrote him a letter, it's what she's best at. I was only a few minutes before her phone began to buzz on her bedside table. "Hello"

"What is this bullshit about an open relationship"

"Hi Finn, as I recall when we first started going out you mentioned it, you said we could try it out. I want to do that now."

"Am I not good enough for you?"

She sighed and hit her head against the wall, why was she dating such a drama queen? "The truth is that I can't completely trust you yet, and you haven't proven that I can. You've lied to me three times already, how am I supposed to trust you?"

"If you're going through with this I'm done" with that he hung up.

Rachel wasn't too affected, she hadn't put much into the relationship because she wasn't confident in him, and her way proved to be useful.

Her phone started buzzing again, she looked down to see Finn's face fill the screen. She let it go to voicemail, and the twelve others after that. She was going to give him time to calm down before settling things. In the mean time she decided to listen to some of the voicemails.

"_Rachel please pick up, please. You know what just call me back once you grow up!"_

"_Rachel Berry! Answer your damn phone. I'm not going to call again."_

"_Rachel! Please I just need to talk to you, I read it over, I agree"_

"Delete, delete, delete" Rachel disposed of the messages and went back to watching Breakfast at Tiffany's.

Despite the previous evening's events, Rachel woke up refreshed and ready to start the day. To wake up properly she went for a run in the park. She got home just in time to answer her ringing phone. "Hi Finn"

"Finally you pick up"

"I was giving you time to calm down"

"I don't need to calm down, you're the one that wants to be in an open relationship so you can be a slut."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you want to fuck all the guys out there and don't want a guilty conscious"

"Fuck you Finn" She hung up on him this time, and shut off her phone in case he tried to call back.

Rachel Berry was a free woman again, a free woman that was in love with a certain hockey player named Quinn Fabray.


	3. Little Black Dress

Rachel threw all her dresses on the ground and fell into the pile. She couldn't find any dresses that were good enough for Quinn. Giving up she threw on jeans and a hoodie, called Kurt and left for the mall.

"I'm glad you finally decided to let me choose your clothes" she turned around to see Kurt striding towards her, arm linked with Blaine's.

"Hello Blaine, nice to see you. I just need help with one dress, it needs to be perfect."

"Where are you going?" Blaine inquired.

"Rachel's going to some hot shot gallery opening, with Quinn" He dragged out the girl's name.

"Are you two going out now? Cause I thought you got back together with Finn?"

"Finn and I are not together anymore, he lied to me again, and Quinn is still very much with her boyfriend."

"I for one am glad that you broke up with that lumbering idiot. He didn't deserve you, and although you can't see it, you're very gay." Kurt stated leading the other two into a store.

"I prefer bisexual thank you very much"

"I have to agree with Kurt, you're pretty gay"

"Who asked you?" she snapped at Blaine.

"Whoa, down girl" Kurt spun her around and held a dress against her. "We'll let you have your little school girl fantasy."

"Why are we friends again?"

"Because I'm awesome, now go try this on" He shoved a pile of dresses in her arms, and she began to walk towards the dressing rooms. "This too!" he threw another at her head.

"Thanks, I didn't need that eye" She walked into a room and stripped herself of her clothes.

"Hurry up!"

"Give me a minute" She exited, twirling around to show off the short black dress. "You don't think it's too short for something this fancy do you?"

"I think that Quinn will be all over you"

"I didn't ask that" She examined herself in the mirror. "But really, is it long enough?"

"Yes Rachel, its long enough. Well that was easy" Blaine said.

"We're not done, go try on the others" Kurt exclaimed as Blaine fell back in the chair sighing.

Two hours later Rachel was finally out of Kurt's grasp. She ended up with the first dress she tried on. She hoped that was Kurt said was true and that Quinn would be all over her.

When Wednesday came, the day of the opening, Rachel found herself pacing her apartment. She had two hours before the event and she was nervous. She was dressed and ready; she cursed herself for always being early.

She couldn't work on her book since she already sent it off, so she settled on playing temple run on her iPhone. She was nearly at three million when her phone buzzed signaling a text. It was from Quinn, she was downstairs and waiting. She had spent two hours playing that stupidly addicting game. She texted back a reply and ran down the stairs as fast as her heels would let her.

She jumped into the passenger seat and turned to find a dumbfounded hockey player. "You look just amazing"

Rachel pushed the blonde's mouth shut, "Thanks, you look good too" Good wasn't nearly the right word. Quinn was wearing a dark purple dress that went to mid thigh. Rachel was ready to take her right there, in her car, on the side of a busy New York street. She shook all the lustful thoughts out of her head before proceeding to talk again "Shall we be going?"

"We shall" they pulled onto the busy street and made it to the gallery in record time. Quinn held the door open for her and guided her in, keeping her hand glued to the brunette's lower back.

"Ah Quinn, how lovely to see you" An older man appeared beside them.

"Chris" Quinn pulled Rachel into her and grabbed her hip. "Its my boss" she whispered in the author's ear.

"Who is this pretty lady?" he gestured to Rachel and kissed her hand.

"This is Rachel Berry, she's an author" The blonde tightened her grip and started rubbing circles on her hip.

The brunette lifted her hand in a half assed wave "Hi"

"My, you are a piece of work" He scanned her body very creepily.

Quinn started to walk away pulling Rachel along "Come on babe, let's go find a drink"

"Your boss is certainly interesting"

Both girls were constantly hit on throughout the night. Rachel finally felt relaxed as she sat in Quinn's car, holding her hand, humming along to whatever insanely catchy pop song the radio stations were currently repeating.  
"Did you have fun" Quinn said as she glanced over to the brunette before focusing her attention on the road again.

"I did, your boss was a little creepy though, how do you deal with him every day?"

"I don't. He is usually locked up in his office and I'm in mine. If I need to bring something to him I usually get an intern to do it. Anyways, how is your book coming along?"

"I probably have about a month or so of writing left, then I have to edit."

The rest of the ride was filled with idle chit chat about books and hockey. Rachel could feel herself falling more in love with the girl next to her, every time her mouth opened. She tried hard not to, but it was like Quinn had placed a spell on her or made her drink a love potion.

"We're here" The hockey player unattached herself from Rachel and turned the car off and attached herself once they were both out of the vehicle.

"Are you walking me to my door?"

"That's the sensible thing for a date to do, isn't it?"

"I guess"

They turned to face each other once they reached the door of the building. "You look so beautiful"

Rachel looked down and blushed "Thanks"

Quinn lifted her chin up and looked her in the eyes "I mean it"

Before she knew what she was doing Rachel was pressed up against the door and kissing Quinn Fabray like her life depended on it. This kiss wasn't like the ones they shared previously. This one had so much hidden emotion and a higher level of desperateness.

"Open the door" Quinn mumbled against Rachel's lips. The brunette blindly unlocked the door behind her and led Quinn up the stairs. Once they were at the door, the blonde attacked her neck as she tried to find the proper key. It took several attempts before the door swung open and the girls were wrestling with clothes on the way to the bed in the next room.

Quinn was the one that threw Rachel on the bed, while the brunette just stared at the blonde while she took her blazer off. When the hockey player finally started to walk towards her, she suddenly felt nervous. She never had lesbian sex before, what if her nails were too long? The worry was gone when she looked down to see that her dress had disappeared and Quinn had affixed herself to her nipple.

So far this experience had been better than all her other sexcapades and they haven't really done anything yet. Quinn's hands moved up to roll, pinch, and squeeze the hard nipples when she met Rachel in a fierce yet passionate kiss. Their tongues met in a battle that could rival the Second World War.

Rachel began undressing Quinn. She fumbled with the buttons but managed to open them all and slide the crisp white shirt off. The bra was next, before she had even unhooked it, the brunette's mouth was everywhere and anywhere. The sounds Quinn made were godly and it only made Rachel work harder. She was surprised that she hadn't come just due to the moans coming from the athlete above her.

Just as Rachel tried sliding the other girl's pants off she pulled away.

"I can't do this" The taller girl ran around the room throwing her clothes back on "I'm sorry Rachel, I can't do this to Puck." When she pulled her blazer on she was out the door without a single glance back at the practically naked, sexually frustrated, heartbroken, brunette.

When Rachel heard the front door close she broke out in tears that could rival Alice's own. It wasn't so much that she was sad, she was angry at her. You don't just leave someone in the middle of sex.

She grabbed her phone out the clutch that was forgotten on the floor and deleted everything from Quinn, her messages and number. Then she proceeded to do the same with Facebook and any other forms of communication she had with the other girl.

Quinn knew from the moment she pulled away from Rachel that everything was over. There was no way the brunette would ever forgive her. So she ran, she ran out of the building and into her parked car in seconds. She intended on driving home, but her instincts just took her back to Rachel's apartment.

She stopped her car and cried on the side of the street. How had she messed up so badly. If she had just broken up with Puck like she was going to, this wouldn't be happening. She felt like her chest had been sliced open and there now was a gaping hole where her heart used to beat, and Rachel probably felt worse.

She couldn't help herself, once she had Rachel pinned against the door all her morals and good reasoning had been sucked away. She didn't even realize what she was doing until she felt small hands sliding past the waistband of her dress pants.

She couldn't even blame this on Alcohol since she had none to drink, and blaming it on Rachel was out of the question since the blonde had initiated everything, she wouldn't blame it on the brunette even if she could. Rachel was too innocent for that.

Once she finally grasped onto reality she drove back home and sat in her driveway before entering her dark house. She had never been so happy to be alone, because if Puck had been there she would've told him everything and broken his heart more than needed.

Instead of calling someone to discuss her feelings with she curled up in her bed, threw the covers over her head and cried herself to sleep.


	4. The Ultimatum

**I have a question for those who read this: I onLy have one more chapter written as it was supposed to be a short story, but should I continue on with this? **

Rachel ignored the constant buzzing of her phone as she sat on the computer willing herself not to check on Quinn's Facebook page. After nearly typing her name in, the brunette powered off her laptop and went to a small café down the street, leaving her cell at home.

For some reason today was "make Rachel as miserable as possible day" as it seemed that every couple in New York was walking around, acting totally and completely in love.

She left the café to walk in the park, where, surprise! Surprise! More couples. So maybe the park wasn't a great idea, every turn she made she saw something that reminded her of the blonde hockey player, they had walked this route too many times.

Everything in the real world was way too hard, and somehow, everything reminded her of Quinn, even the homeless man that occupies her back alley.

When she was safe at home, she called Kurt who brought over a tub of vegan ice cream and a bunch of movies. She was not going to get depressed over her, she was not!

Kurt left when the writer was sprawled across the couch, ice cream tub emptied, and the song from the main menu of '50 first dates' was playing over and over.

When Rachel woke up she wasn't in a proper state of mind to do anything. Writing, the one thing that used to help her escape, wasn't working and to top it all off, her head was pounding.

A hoodie was thrown on and her bed was now her place of refuge. At least it was until her buzzer went off, signaling that someone downstairs wanted to get in. Figuring it was Kurt wanting to get his movie back, she pressed the button to open the door, without checking who it was first.

She realized her mistake when a timid knock came from her door.

Opening it she was faced with the bane of her problems. Quinn fucking Fabray. "I am so sorry, I will do anything to get our friendship back, please" She might as well have been on her knees, kissing Rachel's feet.

"Fuck Quinn! Don't you see? We can't be friends, not anymore. There is no way I would ever be able to keep my hands off of you! I didn't want to do this, but if you really want me back you are going to have to choose between me and Noah."

"Don't make me do this."

Rachel's knuckles turned white as she gripped the door knob, stopping herself from kissing the hockey player senseless. "Don't say that! You have no fucking idea what I have been through. You left me in the middle of sex! Sex Quinn! How do you think that made me feel? So yes, I am making you do this, it is me or Noah. Please don't come back unless you've chosen me."

She shut the door and fell against it sobbing. Why was it her that was going though this? Her life was hell in high school, shouldn't it be better now? Shouldn't she get something good in her life?

Soon enough day turned into night and she was still slumped by her door, dried tears staining her face. Without the energy or motivation to move, she slid further down until she was lying on the cold floor and pressed her burning face against the cool tile and cried some more. It was amazing how many tears could be shed in a mere twenty four hours.

At around one in the morning she finally got up and moved to her bedroom, where the soft mattress was welcomed graciously. Her sleep was fitful and her dreams not much better. Images of Quinn danced around her head, and caused her more pain. There was only one sound she wanted to hear and that was a knock on her door, and Quinn telling her she left Noah.

She knew that the ultimatum she gave the blonde was a difficult one, and in the end, Noah would probably win, but the hard facts still couldn't get rid of the small bit of hope that she harbored in her heart.

As Quinn slowly made her way back to her car and eventually home. Puck was at some bar with his buddies so she was alone in their massive house.

She couldn't believe that she hurt Rachel so badly. It was never her intention; she didn't even think she could fall in love with a girl. She had never shown anything but heterosexual feelings her entire life.

Quinn tried thinking about her decision in two ways. First she just decided, no thinking what so ever, and Rachel was the one. The second way she thought about it was that she over analyzed everything. The pros and cons of Rachel a (the con list was very small compared to the pros) and the pros and cons of Puck (It was pretty much a balance between the two columns).

She couldn't help but put Puck in a negative light and maybe that was a sign that she should just let him go.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the door swung open and Puck was standing in the doorway with a bouquet of roses. He kneeled down beside her spot on the bed and pulled out a small blue box from Tiffany's.

As her heart fell from her chest to stomach, she looked as his mouth that said the four words she wished he wouldn't.

She looked from his hand to his face that clearly showed he was in love and back again. "What do you say Quinn?"

She shuffled through her mess of a mind for something that wouldn't break his heart "Can I think about it for a bit?"

"Yeah babe, no problem. I know I kinda just sprung this on you, you just seemed kinda down this past week and I wanted to do something nice." He climbed into bed behind her and pulled her hips towards his, falling asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow.

Quinn however, didn't. Her mind was racing and she was filled with guilt. How was she going to break it to him? He just proposed and she was going to have to tell him she wanted to break it all off.

There was no possible way of doing it nicely and no matter what he was going to be hurt, hopefully he would recover.

When she woke up the next morning there was a teddy bear sitting on the bed side table next to her that had "I Love You" stitched across a heart it was holding.

Tears sprung from her eyes uncontrollably. He was such a nice guy and didn't deserve this.

She wiped fallen tears when she heard footsteps up the stairs "I thought you were at work?" she asked as Puck walked in with a tray of food.

"You need cheering up so I took the day off". He set the tray down in front of her as he sat down on his side of the bed. "You don't like it?" he questioned when she didn't make a move for the food.

"No, I'm just tired, thanks so much" she kissed his cheek and nibbled on a slice of toast.

She stayed relatively silent for most of the morning while Puck just sat beside her, worrying about his girlfriend/soon to be fiancée.

Quinn finally got out of bed when noon rolled around. Puck had once again made her food and sat with her while she ate it.

To get out of the thick tension in the house, that was apparently unfelt by Puck, she offered that they go for a walk.

They ended up going to the pack where they sat and watched children feed ducks and run away from their tired looking parents.

Everything was going okay until Puck had to comment on the kids, "I can't wait to have one, I mean we had Beth, but one we can keep, with us as parents it would be the cutest kids ever."

Beth in itself was a touchy subject, but having more kids with Puck was something that Quinn didn't want to think about. "Yeah"

"Are you okay? All you've done today is frown and sigh. Is it because I proposed? I know you have been put off of the idea for a while, but we've been together for a while now and I think that it's time to take the next step in our relationship."

"Look Puck" she turned to face him on the green bench they were occupying. "I love you so much, you are my best friend. You have given me everything I could ask for, but I'm not in love with you anymore. I wish I could be, but I'm not. You're going to make some girl an amazing husband one day, and some kid an amazing father. I am so sorry that I didn't end this sooner, it is just that I was so conflicted with everything."

"It's Rachel isn't it?" She looked down at her hands and nodded. "Did you ever kiss her or anything?"

"I'm so sorry" when he looked back up his eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Do you love her?"

"I think I do" the tears that were threatening to spill, did, from both partners.

"So you're gay?"

"Yes" she whispered.

He pulled her into a hug and they cried with each other. "As much as this hurts me, I know that the fact that you just came out to me was a really big deal, especially with your upbringing. I love you."

"I love you too"

"It will take some time, but eventually i'll come around and we can be friends again, thats if you want to be."

She just nodded and buried her face in his neck. He had no reason to be nice to her, she cheated on him for Christ's sake, but there he was comforting her. That is one of the main reasons why she stayed with him for so long.

Quinn stayed at the park for another hour or two while he returned to the house. When she got back, one of the suitcases was gone and so was he.

Not wanting to be alone she called Santana who was at the door in minutes. "Hey babe" She let herself in and found Quinn looking somber while clutching a bottle of whiskey in her right hand and a picture of Rachel in the other.

"How much have you had to drink?"

The blonde glanced up at her before taking another swig. She cringed at the burning sensation as it made it's way down her throat and replied with a shrug.

"I'm guessing from your mood, that you dumped Puck and you're now lovestruck over that tiny brunette that you met at the pub."

Quinn nodded and returned to her picture of said brunette. Santana reached over and grabbed both objects from the blonde's hands. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself! Looking at her picture and drinking yourself into oblivion isn't going to help anything."

She hung her head "It might" she muttered.

"Come on" she tugged on the hockey player's arm pulling her to a standing position successfully.

"Where are we going?" the blonde asked crinkling her forehead in confusion.

The Latina guided her to the master bedroom and sat on her bed while she found a pair of pajamas. "We're getting you to bed, you have a long day tomorrow if you're going to find a way to win the brunette back, because lord knows you won't do anything the easy way."

She stripped her friend and pulled the comfier clothes on.

"Her name is Rachel" Quinn said letting Santana tuck her into bed.

"I know" The Latina shut off the lights and got into bed herself. Quinn curled into her on instinct and started crying quietly while Santana rubbed her back and sang quietly to her.


	5. Gimme a Chance

**I can't remember if I have mentioned it, but Quinn and Rachel have known eachother for about a year at this point.**

Quinn woke up with a slight headache and knew exactly why. There was no moment of confusion while she tried to figure out why Santana was lying next to her and not Puck.

She stumbled her way to the kitchen to find Tylenol and water. She was surprised to see Puck sitting in the living room packing his cds into a cardboard box.

"You don't have to move out. I can find somewhere else to live, I'm sure Santana won't mind if I use her guest bedroom." Quinn told him as he continued to pack.

He looked up at her and she could see that he had been crying for awhile "What kind of gentleman would I be if I made you move out? Besides, we all know how loud Santana and Brittany are."

"You're awesome" He opened his arms for a hug and she obliged "Thank you"

"I would do anything for you, don't you know that by now?"

"I do, I was planning on making pancakes, would you want some?"

"Can I take them to go? Matt wants all my stuff at his place in an hour."

"No problem."

She smiled as she made the batter, happy that even though they both were hurting, they could still be friends.

"There better be coffee" Santana grumbled as she shuffled into the kitchen glaring at the happy blonde. "People aren't allowed to be happy in the morning."

After the pancakes were served and eaten the two girls began to talk about Rachel now that Puck was absent and Santana had been fed.

"So what are you going to do? Ask her out?"

"I was thinking of proposing" the blonde said into her coffee as the Latina spat hers out.

"How long have you known her?"

"A year now"

"And how much of that year have you spent together?"

"That doesn't matter. Do you remember when you first met Brittany?"

"Yeah"

"It's like that"

Santana seemed to understand after the example. "So are you just going to pop down on one knee in front of her door, or are you thinking something a little classier?"

"She's having a party for her new book, I was thinking about doing it there."

The two girls spent the afternoon planning the proposal and shopping for the ring. They ended up at multiple stores since Quinn claimed that the perfect one wasn't at the first ten.

Rachel on the other hand was pacing her apartment thinking of a to get out of saying her speech, while Kurt was debating on outfits.

The whole "speech" thing wasn't her idea, her manager decided it might make her fans feel special. She had no problem writing it, she was a writer after all, it was the "talking in front of a group of people" part that she had a problem with. She was a writer, she wrote so she didn't have to speak!

"Stop stressing, you'll be fine" Kurt said while holding up a dress and examining the stitching. "Go try this on" he handed her a silver metallic dress that looked a little short for her liking.

While she was in her room Kurt's phone rang "Hello?"

"Hey it's Quinn"

"How did you get my number?" he asked with a bit of malice in his voice, he knew that this woman was the person that could make his best friend extremely happy and depressed.

"I have my ways" She went on to explain the events she had planned for the night. Although Kurt wasn't completely on board he trusted that Rachel would make the best decision for her.

"Rachel just walked out I gotta go." he hung up and threw his phone on the couch.

"Who was that?" she questioned walking around him modeling the dress.

"No one important" he turned her around and examined the back of the dress. "It's perfect, now go take it off so you don't ruin it before the big night."

"Are you saying that I'm clumsy?"

"All I'm saying is that you're the one that managed to spill four drinks on themselves in the span of an hour."

She stomped her foot and marched back into her room to take the dress off.

A few hours later, dressed and ready to go, Kurt called her from the living room "Rachel! Your limo is here, if you don't hurry up i'll go without you"

"Hold your hormones, I'm coming"

"Sounds like you're the one that should be watching their hormones"

"Ha ha, funny guy" she grabbed her purse from Kurt's outstretched hand and headed to her fancy black car.

Once they arrived people she didn't know were talking to her and telling her how they can't wait to get home and read her new book. It definitely wasn't her preferred way to spend a saturday evening but anything was better than sitting around wallowing in her misery of lost love.

Her manager, Tina, eventually pulled her away and towards the stage, in order for her to make her dreaded speech. When she was standing behind the podium everyone turned to look at her, Kurt tried cheering but he was silenced by a sharp glare from Tina.

"First of all I would like to thank everyone for coming and buying my book, I wouldn't be able to be doing what I love without you guys." she rubbed her sweaty palms over the soft fabric of her dress. "Wow this is harder than I thought, I'm not used to talking in front of people, I'm a writer! I like hiding behind a pen and paper or I guess a key board would be better suited to today's world." she looked across the crowd that had gathered and she swore she saw a mop of blonde hair come through the door. "This book was probably took the longest time to write, but I think that it is the best one yet. So I guess I'll just say thank you one more time and be done with it. Feel free to come talk to me at some point this evening, I'll be somewhere out there" she gestured to the mass of people spread around the room. "Have a good night"

Her audience cheered as she stepped off the stage. "Where's Kurt?" she asked Tina when she realized he wasn't in the spot she last saw him.

"He said he had to do something important but he would be right back."

She was about to respond when a small voice came from behind her "Rachel Berry?"

"That's me" she turned to see a small girl probably around the age of ten clutching her first book.

"Can you sign this please?" she held out the book and a pen.

"Aren't you a little young to be reading my books?"

"I didn't read it, my sister got grounded and she is your biggest fan."

Rachel's heart swelled at the little girl "What's your sister's name?"

"Kristen, mine is Ariel"

"Well Ariel here is your sister's book back" The girl looked down at the neat scrawl and jumped up and down with happiness.

"This is my first autograph ever" the kid said excitedly and ran forward catching Rachel in a hug. "Thank you" she yelled over he shoulder as she walked away.

The brunette just recovered from the hug when she heard her name being called from the stage. When she turned to see who was calling her she saw the Latina from the pub, the night she met Quinn. "Rachel, could you come up here please?"

She slowly made her way to the stage, unsure of what was about to happen. Somewhere in the process of her getting there the Latina had disappeared and was replaced with a smiling blonde.

Her breath hitched when Quinn lowered herself to her knee and took Rachel's hand in her own.

"Rachel, first of all, congratulations on your new book, I am so proud of you. I know that you said you didn't want to see me, but I hope what I'm about to do will change that. When I first saw you, I was captivated by your beauty. And when I first talked to you I was captivated by everything else." The crowd awed. "We've been though some rough patches in the time that we've known each other but I need you to know that I love you and I always will. With that said, Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

She pulled out a diamond ring and held it in front of the crying brunette for an answer.

Rachel couldn't stop the tears from blurring her vision of the perfect blonde holding the perfect ring. Although she had been through hell and back with all that Quinn has put her through, she is only able to say one word. She is in love with Quinn and she finally got her, someone would have to kill her before taking Quinn away, and even if they did kill her she would come back and haunt them.

"Yes"

The hockey player slipped the ring on her finger and got up to kiss her new made fiancée senseless.

The crowd erupted in cheers and Rachel was pretty sure she could hear Kurt's squeals over them all.

The shorter girl lead the blonde out of the party with no hesitation from either parties.

What went on in Rachel's apartment that night was nothing short of magical. It was something that they had been waiting for since forever and now there was nothing stopping them.


End file.
